The Hunt, The Dawn, Destruction and Dreams
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Harry is betrayed at the battle of the ministry and killed by Dumbledore. That, however was the gravest mistake the headmaster ever made. Reunited with his parents and godfather with an army and two loving woman at his back, the new Lord of Destruction will stop at nothing to get his revenge. My answer to one of DZ2s challenges.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt, The Dawn, Destruction and Dreams

Harry is betrayed at the battle of the ministry and killed by Dumbledore. That, however was the gravest mistake the headmaster ever made. Reunited with his parents and godfather with an army and two loving woman at his back, the new Lord of Destruction will stop at nothing to get his revenge. My answer to one of DZ2s challenges

**I really like the Elder Scrolls games. I especially like the Daedra and the way there depicted. So, I thought I'd do this. This will have a godly Harry considering he's gonna be a, ya know, god. I don't own Harry Potter or The Elder Scroll.**

Chapter 1

Harry sat up and groaned as his head pounded. The last thing he remembered was pushing Voldemort from his body before... Harry's eyes snapped open as he remembered exactly what had happened. Dumbledore had spouted some nonsense about having to die for the Greater Good before stabbing him in the heart. The boy scowled as he thought of what he had seen on his supposed friend's faces as his life left him. Ron had a look of glee, while Neville looked conflicted, but resigned, agreeing with Dumbledore. Luna had her usual odd smile and had mouthed _see you later _at him, while Hermione and Ginny looked horrified and tried to stop the old goat fucker only to be petrified by Ron.

Harry broke from his musings, not wanting to get dragged into a pit of despair, in favourer of looking at his surroundings. The room he was in looked like something out of a fairy tale. The walls were made of silver marble and the lights were purple crystals. There was a scent of roses heavy in the air. The furniture of the room consisted of a writing desk, a chest of draws, a wardrobe and a king sized bed. All of the furniture was made of a red wood and carved with roses. He was distracted from his inspection as the door to the room opened and a familiar figure entered the room. She had red hair, emerald eyes and ivory skin. Her clothing was flowing, white robes embroided with roses. Sat around her head was a crown of roses. She was carrying a bowl of water and a cloth and had a worried look in her eyes. When she saw he was up, the woman rushed to his side, placed the bowl on the side table and grabbed him into a hug.

"Harry, you're finely awake," she said. Harry stiffened at the hug.

"Mom?" whispered Harry as the woman who resembled Lily Potter. The woman stepped away from him and nodded with a smile on her face. Harry's eyes began to tear up before he launched himself into his mother's arms. His mother simply held him as he cried, letting out fifteen years of pain and loneliness. After several minutes, Harry cried the last of his tears and sat back.

"So I really am dead," said Harry.

"Not exactly," said his Mother, getting a confused look from her son, "Your human body is dead, but that just means that your true form and power has been released."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Let me explain," said his mother, "You see, your father and I are not mortals. Rather we are god like beings called Daedra. Immortality gets boring and the paperwork for ruling an entire realm is horrific, so to have a break from all that, a few of us placed our souls inside babies that would have been stillborn, sealed away our memories and powers and lived the life of a human. When we died, we would regain all that we sealed away and gone back home. My in my human life I was known as Lily Potter nee Evens, but my true name is Asura."

Harry sat there for a moment, absorbing what was said.

"So, you and dad are alive?" he asked, his eyes shadowed.

"Well, yes," answered Asura, "However, our power to affect the human world without someone invoking our presence it. Although we watched and helped where we could, without a champion or an Oblivion gate, there was nothing we could do to save you from the Dursleys, Dumbledores manipulations or anything really. I am so sorry for what you went through Harry."

Asura was crying at this point and hugged Harry tightly to her. The boy hugged her back and spoke up.

"Did you truly have no way of helping me?"  
"No, all of our shrines are hidden or destroyed. No one even knows of the existence of the Daedra anymore. The only ones who still have followers are Sheogorath, but all of his are mad and Nocturnal, who is on Earth with her power and memories sealed."

After this, Harry quickly forgave his Mother and Father for being unable to help him and the mother and son duo sat talking in the room for a good few hours before one of Asuras servants informed them that Hircine and Sanguine were here to see them. Asura lead Harry through the halls of her palace and into a throne room where two people were waiting. The first was a very tall man who had the look of the traditional appearance of Satan. He had black skin with red markings on his face and four horns emerging from his head. He was dressed in spiky, black armour with red highlights.

His companion was slightly shorter and was dressed in a traditional hunter's garb, consisting of brown leathers. His head was covered by a hood from which a pair of antlers emerged. Strapped to his back was a bow and quiver and lying at his feet was a large hunting hound.

Asura walked up to the two and greeted them, kissing the hunter and glaring at the devil.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Sanguine," she said, stalking towards the Prince of Debauchery, making him back away.

"Now, now Lily-flower, let's not do anything rash," he said, looking quite nervous as the Prince of the Dawn advanced on him. Seeing the look in Asuras eyes, Sanguine turned to the hunter.

"Come on Prongs, you're not going to let her kill me are you?" he pleaded.

"Sorry Padfoot, but there's no way I'm sticking my neck out for you," said Hircine, moving to stand next to Harry. The two watched as Asura beat the living snot out of the devil like deadric lord.

A little while later saw the Daedric family having dinner. Asura had finely calmed down, but not before beating Sanguine to a pulp. The devil like Lord of Debauchery was now sporting several bandages and plasters with teddy bear heads on them.

Harry had a great many questions about Daedra since he had never heard of them, and his parents and godfather were happy to comply. They told him all about the 17 Daedric princes and there spheres of influence and the history of their native world of Nirn. Apparently, Nirn existed alongside the Earth and could only be accessed by a Daedric Prince or an Elder Scroll.

The group were laughing at a joke told by Sanguine when a nerves looking servant entered the room and whispered something into Asuras ear. The woman's face became stony as she got to her feet.

"Excuse me for a moment, there's something I must attend to," she said before sweeping from the room. A few minutes later, she came back in accompanied by a tall, muscular, red skinned humanoid creature with four arms.

"Harry, this is Mehrunes Dagon," said Asura, introducing the Prince of Destruction to her son, "He has an offer for you."

The massive Prince looked Harry up and down before grunting slightly.

"**Not very impressive, but I suppose Father chose you for a reason," **he mused, getting confused looks from his fellows, **"Kid, I'm old. We're all old, but me more than the others. See, I kept this to myself, but after the events of the Oblivion crisis and my attempted invasion of Tamriel, I lost the vast majority of my power. Not only that, but I'm board of this existence and want to move on. Unfortunately, the only way to do that is to pass my powers onto someone else, who will in turn become the new Mehrunes Dagon. However, I can't give my power to just anyone. Sithis has to agree to it. The only reason ****Sheogorath got away with it is because he was also Jyggalag. It took a long time for Sithis to choose someone to take my place, but it's finally happened. You are to be the next Prince of Destruction."**

This declaration was met with cries of shock from the other Daedric Princes in the room while Harry just sat there in shock. Mehrunes Dagon just watched Harry as the young Daedra thought about the offer.

"**This won't change who you are," **said Dagon, **"You are already a Daedra, so all that will happen is you will gain my realm, powers and followers. Your personality will be your own and you can use your powers as you see fit."**

Harry sat still for a moment before turning to his family, a look of confliction on his face. Seeing this, Asura swept her son into her arms.

"It's your choice Harry. Just know that, whatever you decide, you're still our son."

Harry nodded into her chest before he stepped away from his mother and turning back to Dagon.

"I'll do it. I'll become the next Prince of Destruction." He said, getting a relieved grin from the red skinned humanoid.

Said Prince walked forward and placed a hand on Harrys shoulder.

"**I, Mehrunes Dagon, hereby name you the new Prince of Destruction and entrust my powers and realm to you, in Sithis' name. So mote it be."**

Harry felt Dagon's power begin to enter him, and the words he had to say entered his mind.

"I, Harrison James Potter, son of Hircine and Asura, accept the title, Prince of Destruction and the powers and realm that come with it, in Sithis' name. So mote it be."

As the final syllable left his lips, the two were engulfed in red light before it faded, revealing Harrys new form. He was now a little taller and more muscled, with red skin and shoulder length black hair. He now sported two horns on his head that curled from his for-head back over his head and round, ending at his cheeks. His fingers now sported black claws and his teeth were now fangs.

Dagon meanwhile had turned transparent and was slowly fading away.

"**Ah, finally, I can rest. Good look, Harry. I think you'll need it."**

The former Prince of Destruction faded away completely, leaving the family staring at an empty patch of floor. Asura walked up behind her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Great," said Harry, "I can feel all his power flowing through me."

"Well, I guess that means can skip the lessons on controlling your Daedric powers," said Hircine, coming up behind his son, "Princes have an instinctive understanding of their powers."

The Prince of the Hunt suddenly turned his head, as if listening before he grinned widely.

"Someone just invoked me! And what do you know, its Moony!"

Sanguine immediately, appeared at Heroine's side.

"OO, can I come with you?" he asked, "I want to scare the living daylights out of the old wolf!"

"Of cause, just let me get my Ring."

Harry remembered his father's explanation about his ring, how it allowed Werewolves to control the transformations. The two male Daedric Princes vanished as Asura lead her son to a pool of water that could be used to view the human worlds.

Remus Lupin was upset. Acctuy that was an understatement. The last remnant of his family was dead, killed by the man he had looked up to. That's why he was hear, back at his family home, a place he had not set foot in since his mother died. The reason he was hear was the shrine in the back garden. Supposedly it was to Hircine, some ancient god of the hunt. He had read in one of his family tomes that the Lupin family was descended from a group who had gained the gods favor and been granted the power to become wolves at will. That's why he was here. To pray to Hircine in the hopes that he would help him. And because of the large wine cellar. Anyway, he was sitting before the statue of the Huntsman, a half empty bottle of firewhisky in his hand, surrounded by empty bottles. In spite of the large amount of liquor he had consumed, he was still sober, werewolf constitution and all.

He looked up at the antlers that emerged the statues covered head and remembered someone else who had antlers.

"Oh Prongs, Padfoot, what would you two say if you could see me now?" he mused, taking another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"**I'd say, put that bottle away and make something of yourself," **said a voice, making Remus pull out his wand and look around franticly, backing up against the statue.

"**And I'd say, 'Moony, drinking? Run away! It's the end of the world!" **said another voice. This one Remus recognized at once, the owner of it having been killed by his cousin a few days ago.

The werewolf looked at the bottle in his hand suspiciously. It must be stronger than he thought.

"**Come on Moony, use that head of yours," **said the voice of his old friend, **"You prayed at a shrine and now you're hearing the voices of your dead friends. You're really going to blame that on the firewhisky?"**

"**Shut up Padfoot, you can't talk what with the brews you make," **said the first voice.

"**Come on Prongs, aren't you a little insulted?" **asked the voice of Sirius Black.

"**No, not really," **said the now identified voice of James Potter, **"If we were in Tamriel I'd probably turn him into a deer and let some wolves loose on him, but this world has less experience with actually succeeding in manifesting Daedra."**

Remus slowly turned around to look up at the statue of Hircine, the eyes of which were now glowing.

"Prongs?" he questioned, "is that you?"

"**The one and only," **said the voice of his friend, issuing from the statue.

Lupin immediately fell to his knees before the statue.

"I'm sorry, I failed your son," he said, bowing to the statue.

"**There's no need to apologise, my friend," **said James voice, **"You did the best you could under the circumstances. But what are you doing here, preying Daedric Princes? What do you want to accomplish?"**

Lupin sat up and looked up at the statues glowing eyes.

"I want to fight. Properly, not with Dumbledores none fatal tactics. That's not how you win a war. I want to hunt down every Death Eater I can find and tear out his heart!"

"**AHAHAHA, that's what I wanted to hear, old friend," **shouted Hircine, **"And to help you along the way, I'll give you my ring and my blessing. The ring will allow you to change when you wish and control the bloodlust. My blessing will make you an Alpha among wolves, allowing you to command the lesser wolves. Now go, my hunter, take the hunt to the Death Eaters. Let them know the fear of the prey!"**

Remus' eyes flashed yellow as a silver ring bearing a wolf's head appeared on his finger.

"It shall be done, lord Hircine," he said before shifting to wolf form and running off into the forest.

Back in Asuras realm, Harry and his mother turned away from the viewing pool.

"I should go and see my realm," said Harry, getting a nod from Asura.

"That you should," said Asura, "Just remember that your always welcome hear, and in your fathers realm."

"I won't," said Harry, hugging his mother, "I'll visit as often as I can."

Harry pulled away from his mother before he vanished in a plume of fire. He reappeared in a world of black rock and lava.

"Hmm, I don't think much of the décor," he mused as he looked around. On the hill was a large, demonic castle with a lot of rather large spikes coming from the walls.

"Defiantly don't think much of the décor," said Harry as he entered the castle. Moving around the halls were numerous Demora and Flame Atronachs, all of whom bowed when they saw their new Prince. Eventually, Harry reached the throne room and saw that the throne had spikes coming from it.

"Seriously, what is with this guy and spikes?" Harry demanded before waving his hand and changing the spikes into snakes, Along with removing most of them.

"That's better, now I just need to redesign the palace and I'm golden," said Harry, sitting on his throne. As soon as he did, his clothing shimmered and changed to black and red spiked armour (Skyrim Daedric. I can't think of how to describe it). As he got settled, he heard a voice echoing through his head. He recognised it as Ginny's voice and realised that she was somehow near a shrine to Mehrunes Dagon.

_Please, I need help, _said the voice _Mother will be back soon with that potion. I liked Harry, and I don't want to be forced to bare his child just so Dumbledore and my mother can get there filthy hands on his money. Please, I don't care what the cost is. Help me._

Harry immediately closed his eyes and sent his essence to the shrine Ginny was praying at. The experience was rather like traveling by port key. A moment later, he found himself looking through the eyes of a small idol at a crying Ginny who seemed to be in her room at the Burrow. He made a quick decision to hide his identity for the time being before speaking up, his voice deep and echoing.

"**So you're the one who invoked my presence," **he said, making Ginny's head snap up. The girl looked at the glowing eyes of the statue for a moment before speaking.

"Please help me, Lord Dagon," she said, fisting her skirt in her hands as more tears leaked from her eyes, "My mother plans to use an illegal potion to impregnate me with my friend Harry's child so she can get her hands on his money!"

"**Why do you ask for help though?" **asked Harry, not pleased with the plan but curious as to why the girl wanted out, **"Wouldn't you benefit from that as well?"**

Ginny looked at the statuette of the Lord of Destruction with fury in her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect a Daedric Lord to understand, but I truly loved Harry," she hissed out, "Enough to be willing to shear him with Hermione! We had agreed to tell him after the Ministry incident and convince him to take us both. I may have wanted to carry his child one day, but not like this! I wanted him to be the one to impregnate me, not my own mother with a potion! All to get her hands on a bit of gold."

Dagon remained silent for a moment as Ginny fumed.

"**Surly you know how foolish it can be to anger a Daedric Lord, especially me?" **he questioned.

"Like I care if you kill me," she hissed, "I would rather die than be used to steal from a dead man, especially the man I loved."

After a moment of silence, Dagon spoke up again and Ginny could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"**You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say those words, Ginny," **he said, his voice changing slightly, losing its menacing edge. The girl raised her head and saw that the statuette of the Lord of Destruction was glowing.

"**You said you'd do anything?" **he questioned as the glow grew brighter.

Ginny gulped but steeled herself.

"Yes, I refuse to be used like a common whore," she said resolutely as she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the room.

"**In that case, come join me in Oblivion. I think you'll like what I've done with the place since I took over. This'll feel weird; just don't throw up, K?"**

The light grew blinding and a swirling orange portal opened underneath Ginny, pulling her in just as Mrs Weasley entered the room with a cup of steaming white potion.

To Ginny it was as if she was falling through a whirlpool of light and colour, the spinning colour making her feel nauseous. After a moment and just as she was about to be sick, the portal dumped her onto a black marble floor, a scream of rage echoing from the rapidly closing gateway. The red head sat up shakily, looking around her new location. She was in a large throne room with a black marble floor and walls, shot with glowing red lines. The vaulting roof was held up by similarly coloured pillars. At one end of the room, a pair of double doors made of black basalt stood, guarded by a pair of devil-like humanoids armed with massive battle axes. At the other, sat on a throne of black wood, carved with snakes and flames, was the Prince of Destruction himself.

The Daedric Prince stood at 6"5' and was clad in black, spiky armour with glowing red highlights. His skin was red and his hair as black as pitch. Two horns curled from his four-head, curling back around his ears and ending at his cheeks. His closed eyes were lined with black lines and the tips of fangs could be seen peaking from between his lips.

The girl got shakily to her feet and stumbled towards the throne to kneel at the feet of her saviour. As she bowed her head to the powerful being, she felt a hand on her chin, gently lifting her head up to look into the Princes face. Her eyes met his and her heart stopped at the sight of Dagon's bright green eyes.

"Don't bow to me Ginny," he said, "Not after what you said you were willing to die for me."

The girl stared into those green eyes she knew so well as her mouth opened and closed in shock.

"H-harry?" she finally asked, her voice horse.

"In the flesh," said Harry, giving his lopsided grin she loved so much.

The girl started trembling before she grabbed Harry into a fierce hug, crushing the new Prince of Destruction. The Daedra gasped before hugging her back. A moment later, Ginny stood up, only to be pulled down onto Harrys lap, making her blush. After a moment of getting her blush under control, Ginny asked Harry a question.

"Harry, how are you here? How are you a Daedric Prince and how are you alive? I saw Dumbledore stab you through the heart and burn your body!"

Harry sighed and told Ginny everything that had happened, from the truth of his parentage, to Mehrunes Dagon giving him his power, making Harry the new Lord of Destruction. At the end of the story, Ginny sat in silence for a moment, absorbing what she had been told, as well as enjoying the feeling of being in Harrys arms.

"What now?" she finally asked, wriggling in Harrys lap slightly, causing the boy to suck in his breath as her ass rubbed against something.

"That's up to you," he said, "I can drop you back to the human world anywhere you want and provide everything you may need."

"Couldn't I stay here?" asked Ginny, wriggling again, getting another suck of breath from Harry as she felt something twitch under her ass.

"You could, but you'd have to become a Daedra," he answered her, his voice slightly strained; "If you remained a human you'd probably get eaten by something. Could you please stop that?"

Ginny had wriggled again, grinding her ass against his crotch.

"Stop what?" she asked, innocently, although the grin she was sporting was anything but innocent, "but, Harry, I was willing to die for you. I would have killed myself to avoid being used to get at your fortune. I thought you were dead and my life lost all meaning. If you think I'm leaving you hear after I've found out your still alive, you've got another think coming."

"Even if you'd no longer be human?" asked Harry.

"Even if I'd no longer be human," said Ginny, cupping Harry's cheek, "Harry, I said it before and I'll say it again. I love you Harry. Enough to die for you."  
The red head leaned forward and kissed Harry gently on the lips, wriggling her hips again and getting a moan from the red skinned Daedra beneath her.

"Minx," he said as they broke the kiss, getting a victory sign from Ginny, "Alright, when you put it like that, how can I refuse you."

The girl smiled and kissed Harry again. As Harry kissed her, he began to pour his power into Ginny's body, making her glow. Ginny broke of the kiss and moaned as she felt the power flow through her. She began to float up of Harrys lap, twisting in the air as her hair turned to fire before her form was hidden by a ball of fire. Harry watched as the ball continued to pulse. He had turned her into something to act as a general for his forces, an Atronach Queen. It was a type of Daedra that could only be created by a Prince gifting a mortal with the power. As such, there had never been one before and the only being who was close to being one was the Night Mother.

Finally, the orb of fire began to disperse, vanishing into motes of flame and revealing Ginny's new form. She stood at 5"4' and rather than looking like she was made of flame like regular Atronachs, Ginny had retained her human form. Her long, red hair was now a sheet of pure flames, floating gently in an unfelt breeze. Her brown eyes he been replaced with flames that burnt with a warm light and her skin now looked like it was lit from within by a fire. Her clothing now resembled a black armoured corset. On her feet were black, thigh high, armoured boots and she wore elbow length armoured gloves on her hands on her head rested a black crown that held her long hair away from her eyes. Her body was now highly toned, and her figure had become a perfect hourglass, with D-cup breasts and a firm, heart shaped behind.

The new Atronach Queen gently floated to the ground and bowed to Harry, still levitated a few feet of the ground.

"I told you not to bow to me," said Harry. Ginny looked up before flying forwards and landing on Harrys lap.

"It's only right I pay homage to you now, my lord," she said, her voice accompanied with the crackling of fire.

"You are the Atronach Queen," said Harry, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You are second to me here, and besides that, you're my friend."

Ginny looked into Harrys eyes and pouted.

"Just a friend?" she asked, batting her fiery eyelashes at Harry, still pouting cutely.

Harry sighed before smiling.

"I guess not," he said before kissing her, feeling the heat of her soft lips against his own. And when I say heat, I mean heat, considering she was now a creature that represented the primal essence of fire.

The fiery girl leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she turned to straddle his lap. She licked Harry's lips, asking for entrance, something that the Prince of Destruction gladly allowed, twining her tongue with his. Ginny could hear the Demora guards by the door giggling at the free show and kicked back her leg, shooting a large fireball in their direction, blasting them through the doors. Harry waved his hand and the door locked tight, not breaking the lip lock.

They would have continued with their activities if Ginny hadn't suddenly felt a tug at her essence. Her new Daedra instincts told her that someone was trying to summon her and she should answer. Reluctantly, she slid from Harrys lap before vanishing in an orb of violet light.

Molly Weasley smiled maliciously as the summoning ritual she had performed to bring back her wayward daughter did its work. She didn't know how the little slut had managed to escape, but she wouldn't get away. She would bring the Weasley family wealth beyond their wildest dreams by carrying the Potter brat's child, willingly or not. The mad-woman completed the chant required for the ritual and watched as a violet orb appeared in the circle. What came out was not what she was expecting. She expected to see the girl be dragged through, kicking and screaming. Instead, a creature that seemed to be comprised of fire stepped through the portal, glancing at its surroundings before levelling its gaze on Molly, its eyes full of blazing fire.

The two females locked eyes and Molly could clearly see the hate burning in those orbs of flame.

"Why are you hear creature?" demanded Molly, confident that the circle could protect her should the creature try to attack, "I used the ritual to summon my lost daughter, not some monster from a pit!"

Now, there's something to be known about the difference between Demons and Daedra. Although there's no real difference in their power, the methods of summoning them are different. Daedra are usually willing to help there summoned in exchange for a bit of Mana to feed on and the summoner is safe from there summoned ally so long as they don't piss it off. Demons, however, are always in a bad mood when summoned, creating the necessity of the binding circle and contracts when asking something from them. The circle Molly had used was designed for summoning Demons and protecting the summoner from said Demons wrath. It could be altered to summon any living thing, rendering the protection moot for the most part. It was still a part of the ritual of course as there's always a risk of pulling a Demon along for the ride by mistake. Molly had used the ritual to summon a Daedra. One who absolutely hated her guts. Not only that, but the stupid woman had just insulted her. Although the Ritual could protect from Demons, Daedra have entirely different magic, meaning the protection was useless. This was proven when the Atronach shot forward, grabbed Molly by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"You should be careful what you wish for," said the creature in a voice that the twisted matriarch new all too well, "you called mother, and I answered, just not in the same form you were expecting. A weak little girl you could use to get her hands on a fortune that was never yours to begin with."  
Molly's eyes were wide as she realised that the flaming creature that was holding her a foot of the ground with one hand was her daughter. It was at that point that her obsession with family and her puritan views on women kicked in as she saw Ginny's attire.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" she screeched, making Ginny drop her and cover her ears having been much too close to the half mad matriarch, "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW IMPROPER IT IS TO SHOW THAT MUCH SKIN?"

The irate Atronach clamped a hand over Molly's mouth.

"Get with the times mother," she growled as the large woman struggled to get loose, "Your fashion sense is about a century out of date. Besides, I'm no longer human and so, am not bound by their social norms."

Molly tried to shout at the fiery girl, only succeeding in making a muffled squeak around the hand over her mouth. Ginny noticed this and guessed the reason.

"Oh, that's right, I'm no longer human. You see, I was desperate enough to contact a Daedric Prince to avoid your plan for me. He drew me to his realm and made me the leader of one of his minion factions."

Molly squeaked through Ginny's hand again while the Atronach adopted a thinking pose.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" she mused, "Maybe burn you to ash?"

She raised a hand and an orb of fire appeared in her palm, flickering menacingly, centimetres from Molly's skin.

"Or maybe I should drag you back to Oblivion and give you to the Demora. I'm sure they'd appreciate the gift."

That was said with a rather malicious grin. It was of cause, a mostly empty threat since her only interaction with the warrior Daedra was lobbing a fireball at a couple for watching her Harry time. But Molly didn't know that and her eyes widened in fear. At that moment, Ginny cocked her head on one side before sighing.

"Well, it seems our time together has been cut short mother dear. Just know, if you try to get anyone else with that potion, I will come back and burn you to ash."

The Daedric girl dropped her former mother and stepped back before vanishing in a purple orb, leaving a terrified Molly shaking on the floor.

**Done. Wow, that just didn't want to end. Don't expect many other chapters this length in the future. Let me know what you think! Oh, and to clean up some problems, Nirn and earth are two separate worlds connected by Oblivion. Most Daedra haven't really interacted with Earth, the only ones with who do being Hircine and Molag Bol, the creators of werewolves and vampires. I may even have some Vampire lords show up later.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunt, The Dawn, Destruction and Dreams

Harry is betrayed at the battle of the ministry and killed by Dumbledore. That, however was the gravest mistake the headmaster ever made. Reunited with his parents and godfather with an army and two loving woman at his back, the new Lord of Destruction will stop at nothing to get his revenge. My answer to one of DZ2s challenges

**WOW! I was not expecting the reseption I got for this story! Thank you for everyone who reviews. I warms the heart to see so many people enjoy my work. I don't own Harry Potter or the Elder Scrolls.**

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger lay on her bed, staring at her white ceiling. She had gotten home from Hogwarts a week ago and had not left her room for anything other than food or the bathroom since then. She was thinking of Harry and how Dumbledore, one of the people she had looked up to, had murdered Harry in cold blood. To make matters worse, Ronald Weasley, her supposed friend, had demanded that she submit to him as he had claimed her as his. That had earned him a trip to the hospital wing as he had said it loudly in the middle of the crowded common room. He had been hit by so many different spells, he was still stuck in the hospital wing when it was time to leave.

At that moment, her door opened and a big, brown Irish wolfhound entered the room, hopping up next to her on the bed and licking her face, making her giggle and push the dog away.

"Hello Barbus," she said, petting the dog as it barked happily and licked her face again.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Hermione heard her mother calling at her to get it. The bushy haired girl got up and made her way to the front door. She was feeling slightly better thanks to her father's playful dog. She opened the front door and found herself face to face with a glowing green wand tip.

Neville Longbottom tossed and turned in his sleep as his mind was ravaged by guilt. He was currently fighting with his own conscious over whether or not what Dumbledore had done to his friend was right. On one hand, this was Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light. Surely he couldn't make a mistake, or kill someone for power. Would he? On the other hand, Dumbledores reason was so insubstantial it was hardly there. For the greater good? What kind of a reason was that to stab a sixteen year old in the heart?

As the teen age wizard continued to beat himself up, his dream chained he found himself standing in a white void before a black throne. Sat upon that throne was the boy who's death had been plaguing his dreams for weeks.

"Harry!" he shouted, moving towards the figure on the throne, "I'm sorry! There was nothing I could do. If I could, I would have..."  
**"Spare me the lies," **hissed the figure, its voice deep and growling, **"Even if you could have helped, you wouldn't. After all, Dumbledore could do no wrong."**

Neville winced at that, knowing Harry was right.

"I... your right," he said, looking down at his feet, "At the time I did think that. Now though, I can't think of a single reason why he'd do something like that."  
**"At least you admit your faults," **said Harry, leaning back on his throne, **"Most would deny something like that."**

Neville looked up and met the glowing green eyes that the shade of his friend possessed.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"**As a matter of fact, yes," **said Harry, **"You see, I am now a spirit of massive power and, obviously want revenge. I need someone to gather power and open a gate for me. Take my book and dagger, gather followers and open the Gates of Oblivion."**

Nevilles eyes widened as he saw the dagger and book floating in front of him. He stretched out his hands and took the two items before he found himself shoved out of the dream. He woke with a start and looked down at his hands wherein rested Mehrunes Razor and the Mysterium Xarxes.

Luna Lovegood smiled as she felt the last two remaining Daedra on earth vanish back to their home plains along with their daughter. She also sensed that Harry/Mehrunes Dagon had gifted Neville with his dagger and told him to form a cult to him. Everything was as it should be. Soon, it would be time to awaken her brothers and sisters and bring about the End Times. Her previous attempt to bring about the End Times had been stopped by the Dragonborn known as Merlin. But this time, no one would stop her. There was no way that anyone could stop both Dagon's forces and her own at the same time. Oh how she longed to once again crush Joor beneath her talons and feel there bones crunch between her teeth. But she was a patient hunter. She would wait for now. But soon, Alduin would once again rain fire and brimstone on the foolish mortals of the world.

Hermione opened her eyes to the feeling of her face being licked by Barbus.

"Get off," she said; pushing the slobbery dog away and turning over, only to snap wide awake as she remembered being killed. She looked around the room she was in and saw it was rather dark. Everything was made of black wood and the lights were purple crystals that trough out a muted light.

"Where the hell am I?" said Hermione out loud, not expecting an answer.

"You're in Evergloam, your mothers realm," said a voice. Hermione whipped around to see who was talking, but saw no one but Barbus.

"Barbus, did you hear something?" she asked the dog, something she had done in the past.

"No, but I said something," said the dog, making Hermione gape at him, "What? After everything you've seen, a talking dog surprises you?"

Hermione blinked and thought about that.

"I guess not," she finally said, "But how come you never spoke before?"

"Cus I was a normal dog before," said Barbus, getting a confused look from the girl.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Barbus explained about the concept of Daedra and how some of them had placed their souls into human babies and lived human lives.

"So, I'm the child of two god-like beings?" asked Hermione, trying to wrap her head around that fact.

"Yep, Nocturnal, the lady of shadow and patron of thieves and Clavicus Vile, prince of trickery and wishes," said the Daedric dog

"So what does that make me?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we don't actually know," admitted Barbus, "The only other being like you became a fully-fledged Daedric Prince shortly after he arrived. Anyway, your mother told me to bring you down once you woke up."

With that, the shaggy dog lead Hermione out of the room and down into a throne room. At one end was a raised Dais where a throne was sat. Sat on said seat was her mother and father in the middle of a make out session. Now, Hermione wasn't the most innocent of teens, in spite of what people at Hogwarts thought, but she still didn't like to walk in on her parent's pleasure time.

"MOM! DAD!" the two in question quickly disengaged and straightened their clothes, blushing at being caught by their daughter.

"Hello dear," said Nocturnal, straitening her robes, "I assume that Barbus has told you about us?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good, that saves us some time. Now, I assume you still like that Harry boy you kept talking about?"

"Yes, but he's dead," said Hermione, confused and depressed by the question, "And, as powerful as Daedra seem to be, I don't think you can return the dead to life."

"Quite right," said Nocturnal, "I was just wandering is all. Now, there's a gathering of the Princes to night to welcome back the ones who went to earth and to welcome a new Prince to the fold. You will need to come along with us."

"Why?" asked Hermione. She just wanted to go to sleep so her mind could absorb all of the information she had been given that day.

"Oh, you'll see," said her mother, a smile on her face, "I think you'll like the reason though."

Hermione left the room, confused as to what her mother was talking about.

A few hours later saw Hermione Nocturnal and Clavicus standing before a pair of black doors engraved with depictions of each of the Princes. The door opened to reveal a large ballroom with the veracious Daedric princes milling around. Peryite was gliding aimlessly about, occasionally adjusting plates or Vases, Hermaeus Mora was floating near the ceiling watching everyone Hircine and Sanguine were at the bar, having a drinking contest, Molag Bol and Meridia were arguing about something, probably vampires, Mephala was weaving something in the corner of the room, Namira was chewing on what appeared to be a human leg, Sheogorath was eating a big plate of cheese while skipping with someone's entrails, Jyggalag was glaring at the prince of madness, Malacath was polishing his hammer, Vaermina was staring into a large, stone bowl, occasionally dipping in a cup and draining it, Boethiah was polishing a rather large battle axe and Azura and Mehrunes Dagon were standing together near Hircine and Sanguine, talking quietly with a girl who looked to be on fire.

As the Daedric family entered the ballroom, everyone looked at them. Most went back to what they were doing after a quick greeting, but the fiery girl began to move towards Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," said the flaming girl, who was floating a few inches of the ground.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl before they widened as she recognised the girl.

"Ginny? How are you here?" she asked her red haired friend.

"You can thank him for that," said Ginny, pointing to where Azura and Dagon were watching a drunk Sanguine hitting on the female Daedra and getting hit in return, "He saved me when my bitch of a mother tried to impregnate me with a potion to get her grubby paws on Harrys fortune."

Hermione let out a growl that had sent the Gryffindor's running in fear in the past.

"I knew Molly was a little mad, but I had no idea she'd be capable of something like that," growled Hermione, getting a nod from the Atronach queen.

"I know what you mean," said Ginny before grabbing Hermione by the hand and dragging her towards where Dagon was laughing at Sanguine who was lying on the floor with a broken nose, courtesy of Boethiah.

"Hey, look who I found," said Ginny, dragging Hermione up to the red skinned Daedra. Dagon turned his head to look at the two, still snickering slightly. As he did, Hermione saw that his eyes were bright green. The same eyes she fell in love with in her third year.

"H-harry?" she questioned as the green eyed Prince turned to face her fully.

"Hey Hermione," he said, grinning and showing her his of razor sharp teeth, "I take it your parents are Daedra to?"

"Yeah, Clavicus and Nocturnal. Harry, how are you hear and how are you Mehrunes Dagon?"

"My parents are Azura and Hircine," replied Harry, "Shortly after I woke up, Dagon approached me with a proposition. See, he wanted to fade, but he had to give his powers to another before he could. He chose me to give his powers too."

Hermione nodded before she noticed how close Harry and Ginny were standing/floating and gained a predatory grin.

"So, is there something I should know?" she asked.

"Nice try," said Harry, not at all flustered by that, "But seeing as you asked, yes. Ginny told me about the deal you too made."

That got a rather large blush from the girl as she ducked her head in embarrassment as her two friends grinned at her.

"Aw don't be like that Hermione," said Ginny, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before whispering in her ear, "It's not like you don't like both of us."

Hermione's face could have lit a candle at ten paces.

"**Excuse me miss but, may I have a word?" **said a voice from behind Hermione. She turned and yelped as she saw Hermaeus Mora floating an inch from her face.

"What do you need Mora?" asked Harry, making the shifting mass of tentacles and eyes look over at the Prince of Destruction.

"**I think you can guess, after all, Dagon did it with you."  
**Harry grinned before moving towards the buffet table with Ginny, leaving Mora and an uncomfortable looking Hermione.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" asked the girl, not meeting Moras eyes, which was hard considering the sheer number he had.

"**I've been watching you for some time," **was her answer, **"You possess a thirst for knowledge that almost surpasses my own. Had you not been a Daedra, I would have likely contacted you to make you my Champion. As it is, I have another proposition for you."**

That got Hermione's attention.

"Sorry, but my heart is taken," she said.

"**What? No, NO, that's not what I meant," **said the Prince of Forbidden Knowledge, his essence turning slightly red, **"What I meant was that I'd like to make you my replacement, like Dagon did with Mr. Potter."**

"W-what? Why?" asked Hermione.

"**Why? Because I'm bored that's why," **said Mora, **"I'm the Prince of Knowledge, but I know everything there is to know! I have discovered everything, read every book! There's nothing new for me to learn and nothing for me to exist for. So, I want to fade, like Dagon did. And like Dagon, I have to give my power to a worthy person. Sithis told me that you are that person."**

Hermione was silent, staring at the shifting mass in front of her in shock before her mother's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"You need to do what you think is right," said Nocturnal, coming up behind her daughter, "You are already a Daedra, so there's nothing to worry about in terms of being with Dagon. All this will do is give you the power to stand at his side and help him in his future battles. And yes, I know about you and Dagon."

"um, does dad know?" asked Hermione, imagining her father chasing Harry around with a war hammer.

"Yes and he approves," said Nocturnal with a smile that was much too sweet to be real.

"What did you threaten him with this time?" questioned Hermione, knowing that her mother only smiled like that after she got her way by threatening her father.

"Two months on the couch."

"Ouch, that's harsh," said Hermione, before turning back to a chuckling Hermaeus Mora, "I'll do it. Moms right, while I could be with Harry as I am now, I couldn't fight alongside him like could if I was a full Prince."

Mora bobbed in the air, his version of nodding.

"**Very well, we will perform the ceremony once this party is over," **he said before floating off.

As he left, Harry and Ginny came over with a plate each. Harry had treacle tart and Ginny had what looked like coal covered in lighter fluid.

At Hermiones raised eyebrow, the red haired Atronach blushed.

"What? I'm a fire spirit. I eat stuff that fuels fire."

Hermione just shrugged before the three started catching up.

Later, Hermione stood across from Mora in Everglome's throne room. Harry and Ginny were stood off to the side while her parents were snuggled up together on the enlarged throne.

"Ready when you are," said Hermione, a little nerves about what was about to happen. The mass of shadows, tentacles and eyes bobbed in the air before Hermione was grabbed and lifted into the air by four tentacles wrapped around her limbs.

"**I, Hermaeus Mora, hearby name you the new Prince of Forbidden Knowledge and entrust my powers and realm to you, in Sithis name. So mote it be."**

Hermione closed her eyes as power flowed from Moras tentacles and into her.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, Daughter of Nocturnal and Clavacus Vile, accept the title, Prince of Forbidden Knowledge and the powers and realm that come with it, in Sithis name. Do mote it be."

There was a blast of power as text began to swirl around the two, hiding them from view, before the glowing letters were absorbed into Hermiones new form.

She now stood at 5"6', a little shorter than Harry, with an hour-glass form that was somehow visable through her flowing robes. She was dressed in flowing, black robes that were decorated by eyes, along with multiple chains of text that shifted through the fabric. Her hair was now straight and styled to look like tentacles and her bangs now had white, eye like markings on them. Her pupils had become Infinity symbols and she now had a vertical eye like marking on her forehead. Strapped to her side by chains was a large book bound in skin.

"**Ah, peace at last," **said Mora as he vanished, leaving Hermione to float gently to the floor.

"Wow Hermione, looking good," said Harry as he came over to his now fellow Prince.

The girl blushed lightly before smiling at the boy she loved.

"Thanks Harry," she said, smiling, "Would you come with me to check out my realm?"

"Sure," said Harry, taking her hand.

"Take care, and use protection," said Hermione's mother, getting a massive blush from the girl before the vanished.

They reappeared in a library. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the massive number of massive bookshelves with ghosts moving between them.

"Well, looks like your paradise," said Harry as he took a look around the place they had appeared.

The new Prince of Knowledge could only nod in agreement as she studied the books on the shelf closest to them.

"This place holds every book ever written," said Hermione quietly before squealing in joy at the idea.

"Should we leave you alone for a while?" asked Ginny, making sure to avoid setting the place on fire.

Hermione turned to her companions and looked at Harry shyly.

"Um, Harry, you said that Ginny told you about our deal," she said, biting her lip nervously, "I know that you're with Ginny, and you may not want a plain bookworm like me, but…"

She was cut off by Harry's lips covering hers. A moment later he broke the kiss, leaving Hermione looking dazed.

"Hermione, I have loved you since second year, possibly longer," said Harry, taking the girls hands, "When I saw you petrified in the Hospital wing, my heart almost stopped. When I saw you enter the Great Hall after being healed, I knew that if anything happened to you, I'd likely die. In spite of that, I kept quiet to avoid losing you as a friend. They say hindsight is 20/20 and in this case, I feel like an idot for not saying anything sooner."

Hermione and Ginny gaped at Harry as he finished his speech.

"How come you didn't say anything like that to me?" asked Ginny, pouting.

"Because I didn't really know you until fifth year," replied Harry, "When I saved you from the Chamber, I thought of you as my best friends little sister, but over the last year I came to like you for your drive and fighting spirit. I won't lie and sat I love you yet, but pretty soon I'll be able to say that. So, would you two lovely lady's care to join me for dinner tonight?"

The two girls blushed and giggled before nodding, making Harry grin.

**I'm going to end it there. Sorry this isn't as long as the last chapter, but from now on, all chapter lengths will be spasmodic. I hope you like Hermiones new form as it took me ages to come up with it. Please review as it helps my muse.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunt, The Dawn, Destruction and Dreams

Harry is betrayed at the battle of the ministry and killed by Dumbledore. That, however was the gravest mistake the headmaster ever made. Reunited with his parents and godfather with an army and two loving woman at his back, the new Lord of Destruction will stop at nothing to get his revenge. My answer to one of DZ2s challenges

**Thanks for all the reviews! Although, I did get one saying that Hermione would be refered to as the Princess of Knowledge. That is incorrect. If you pay attention, the Female Deadric princes are referred to as such. Azura is the Prince of the dawn, Nocturnal, the Prince of Luck, Shadows etc.**

**Now, I don't own HP or TES.**

Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore looked at the reports in front of him, trying to make head or tail of the information. In the last two months, there had been multiple raids on Death Eater territory that had resulted in everyone there being killed by bladed weapons or burns. In addition to this, the magical residue found at the scenes didn't match any known spell. And there was this new symbol that kept cropping up. An image of a rising sun. It had been found at every sight that had been attacked, either painted on the wall in blood or branded into one of the victims flesh. Said victim was always naked hung above a pile of bodies, covered in their own blood. Last time, the one with the brand had still been alive when the Auror's had arrived and had screamed something about the 'Mythic Dawn' before succumbing to the injuries. Said victim had been Peter Pettigrew and had also had additional brands on his skin. A deer's skull, an eight pointed sun and a blood red rose. When Dumbledore had researched these symbols he had discovered there meaning in a VERY old Tome called 'The book of the Daedra'. This worried the old man if there was someone out there who had managed to contact the God-like beings, then they could be a threat to his Greater Good. He pulled a coin out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand, summoning his Order. He had to hunt down this Mythic Dawn and eliminate them before they could become a problem.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange shot bolt upright, looking wildly around the room she was in. a moment later, she stopped as she noticed that her mind was her own. For the past 22 years, her mind had been under the control of her 'husband' due to a dark spell he had cast on her after her family signed the contract. The only way she could be free was if… he was dead. The dark haired beauty strained her memory, trying to remember what happened. Due to the spell, her memories were fuzzy at best. She remembered someone entering the Malfoy Manor, a group of people in red hooded robes. After that her memory failed, although she did remember an intense pain and someone roughly grabbing her and haling her away. The former madwoman then realised something. She was free. That thought was enough to make her brake down crying tears of joy. She was still crying an hour later when two people in red robes entered her cell to take her somewhere.

"On your feet, Death Eater," said one of the robed figures with a sneer in his voice.

The woman complied, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. The two men lead Bellatrix down several halls and into a large room with a shrine at one end. The shrine depicted a devil like being with fangs and horns. Stood in front of it was a person dressed in the red robes of the Mythic Dawn. He was reading from a book and was knelt before the shrine. Bella was dragged forwards and forced to her knees in the centre of the hall.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said the man, getting to his feet and drawing a dagger from beneath his robes, "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

The man turned around, revealing it to no man at all, rather the sixteen year old Neville Longbottom. The boy had lost a lot of his baby fat and now had a slightly manic gleam in his eye.

"Do I know you?" asked Bella, racking her destroyed memory for the boy's face.

Said boys face contorted with fury.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he shouted, "You know who I am! You tortured my parents to Madness!"

The woman latched onto that statement as the memory of torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom came into her head, along with the faces of every other heinous act she had been forced to participate in came to the surface of her mind. With a strangled cry, the dark haired witch fell forwards onto her hands and knees as tears welled in her eyes and bile rose in her throat.

Neville was shocked as the woman in front of him vomited all over the floor, heaving violently as she sobbed.

"What the…?" he said.

"**Neville, it seems as if her memory was supressed," **said Harrys voice in his head, **"It looks like she was under control. Read her mind; find out what's going on. I get the feeling you will find a powerful ally in her."**

Neville was hesitant to do so, but his dead friend hadn't lead him wrong yet. He focused on the sobbing and heaving woman before him and dove into her mind. Half a minute later he was back out, a look of fury on his face.

"ARINGAR!" he yelled and a man in a red robe entered the room and bowed before his leader, "Find out who killed Rodolphus Lestrange and bring him or her hear. Also, take this woman to the medical wing and give her something to calm her down."

The man nodded and lifted the still sobbing, although fortunately no longer heaving, Bellatrix into his arms and hurrying out of the room.

* * *

Luna Lovegood sighed as she rolled onto her back, tossing away the copy of the Quibbler she had been reading. She was so fucking BOARDDDD! She needed to do something. Maybe she should go burn down a village and watch as the Joor ran from her might. She turned over again. Or she could go fishing. That wasn't as interesting as rampaging through the countryside, but she was trying to curb her destructive tendencies until her dad gave her the OK to start bringing back her minions. Maybe she should go visit Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Severus Snape walked through the Scottish Pine Forests, enjoying the calming breeze. He had forgone his usual flowing robes in favour of black and red leather armour with a hood with shadow enchantments to cover his face. Eventually, he came to his destination, a black door set into the side of a hill with a pool of black water outside. The door was decorated with bones and knives and seemed to emit a cold aura, as well as a dull humming sound. Snape approached the door and grasped the handle.

_What is Life's Greatest Truth?_

"Betrayal, my brother," said Snape and the door unlocked with a clunk.

_Welcome Home._

Snape entered the Sanctuary and came into a large room with a table covered in maps; two bookshelves covered in soul gems, books, weapons and shrouded gear. Two doors lead of the room, one to the Leaders bedroom and the other to the Sanctuary proper. Leaning against the wall was a woman with blond hair and grey eyes, dressed in Shrouded Armour.

"Welcome home, Brother," she said as Snape entered the room.

"It's good to be home, sister," said the greasy man, smiling, "Why did you call for me?"

"I have a contract for you," said Astrid, pushing of the wall, "Someone had performed the Black Sacrament and we are only too eager to answer. I believe you know the client."

Astrid handed Snape a folded note. The man unfolded it and looked at the information, as well as the photo of the Client.

"Narcissa Malfoy, yes, I know her," said Snape, turning to leave.

"Before you go, you should check in with the rest of the family. Gabriella and Babette miss you."

The black haired potions master turned back to the woman with a frown.

"You can't stay in that place forever, Severus," said Astrid gently, "You need to let your guilt go."

"I know, it's just, I drove away my only true friend due to my pride and never got the chance to apologise," said Snape, grasping the locket around his neck, "I loved Lily like a sister, and I ended up bringing her death. I never even got a chance to patch things up with James or Sirius and I was forced to act like a bastard to Lily's son to keep my cover. I don't know if I can look them in the eye at the moment."

By the time he finished speaking; Snape had tears running down his cheeks. Astrid walked forwards and wrapped the man in a hug, rubbing his back as he cried tears of frustration.

* * *

Remus Lupin stalked down Nocturne Ally, heading for a place he had not been to since Harrys third year. The man came to his destination, a dirty looking pub with a sign depicting a mug of foaming ale with two swords crossed behind it. Standing in front of the pub was a massive blond man dressed in leather armour and a scowl.

"Out of the way, Dirge, I'm not in the mood," growled Lupin as he stalked past the man and into the Ragged Flagon. The pub wasn't as dirty as the outside suggested. In fact it was cleaner than the Leaky Cauldron. As Lupin entered the room, he was hailed by a bald man in black leather armour who was sitting near the back. The werewolf made his way over to the man and sat down across from him.

"Ello Remus, what brings you 'ear," said the man, "I thought you were going straight?"

"So did I, but there have been extraneous circumstances," said the werewolf, "Is everyone hear, Delvin?"

Delvin nodded.

"Yea, Brynjolf's been acting as Guildmaster," said Delvin, "He's kept us together, but he's not as good a leader as you. So, what can I do for you?"

"Can you get in touch with the local Alphas?" asked Lupin, getting a raised eyebrow from Delvin, "I need to speak to them regarding Wolf business. In the meantime, I'll go speak to Brynjolf and Karliah."

Delvin nodded and Lupin got to his feet, heading to the Headquarters of his old guild, the Cistern.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy knelt in an abandoned shed, repeatedly stabbing the effigy in front of her.

"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me so the sins of the unworthy may be baptised in blood and fear," she murmured for the umpteenth time before a gust of wind blew out the candles that surrounded the mutilated corps in front of her. The woman turned and saw a figure standing in the shadows behind her.

"Who are you?" demanded the blond woman, reaching for her wand.

"The Dark Brotherhood has come, Cissy," said the figure.

"T-the Dark Brotherhood? Finally, I thought you'd never come!" said Narcissa , struggling to her feet before the shrouded man standing in the shadows, "I want you to kill my Husband, Lucius. I've had enough of being his trophy wife and pretending that brat of his is my son."

Narcissa had the distinct impression that the man was raising an eyebrow under his hood.

"Draco's not your son?" asked the man, making Narcissa narrow her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" she asked before waving a hand, "Never mind, I don't care. If you must know, his mother was Lucius' younger sister who died during the birth. The man has never even touched me outside of a public setting where it's expected and I've had enough."

The man nodded.

"He shall die," he said before taking the bag of money that Narcissa held out to him.

"That should cover it," said the blond woman before the man vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Minister Fudge walked into the study in the Malfoy Manor and saw the corps of the owner of the place, sitting in the chair with a black dagger sticking out of his skull. The portly man blanched and hurried from the room, walking up to the Auror in charge of the investigation. The man was examining something on the study door, but turned away as the minister approached.

"Do we have any idea who's responsible for this?" asked Fudge.

"Only one," said the man, indicating to the door where a bloody handprint was slapped onto the wood, "The Dark Brotherhood has struck."

**I'll end it there. Most chapters will be like this, flicking between characters who are all following their own paths to the final goal. Yes, the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild are taken straight from Skyrim, right down to the members. The reason? Nirn and Earth are linked by more than just Oblivion. They occasionally mirror one another, as with the Guilds. I hope you like what I did with Redeeming Bellatrix. I need some suggestions as to who could become Hermione's Champion, who will also be a Dragonborn. Not that he/she is going to be fighting Alduin. Also, if you'd like to see a character from Skyrim in this story, tell me who and why. If I like the idea, I'll comply. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunt, The Dawn, Destruction and Dreams

Harry is betrayed at the battle of the ministry and killed by Dumbledore. That, however was the gravest mistake the headmaster ever made. Reunited with his parents and godfather with an army and two loving woman at his back, the new Lord of Destruction will stop at nothing to get his revenge. My answer to one of DZ2s challenges

**I am really enjoying writing this story. Maybe its because it contains two of my favoret stories and is almost completely AU. Before we begin, i'm going to answer some reviews.**

**Kitsune95: I like that idea! Slight alteration to the Potterverse though.**

**MariusDarkwolf: not a bad idea. I'm not sure about Flitwick, but Charlie as the Dragonborn is a defiant possibility.**

**NooShoak: Thanks, I like the idea of Luna as the bringer of the End Times to. I'll definatly think of some way to improve Paarthurnax and the Greybeards.**

**Deathbykitsune: I'm a little leery about bringing in the khajiits and argonians as I'm not sure how they'd have hidden from the Muggles, but I will try to think of a way to do so. No one from Oblivion will be coming though.**

**Potterformers: but of cause it will fail.**

**KleverKilva:Yup, I'll think of some way to do it. She'll probubly be a security guard somewhere.**

**Penny is wise: I think I'll use that.**

**Lord of Bones: FUCK YOU! This is and AU and I can do what I like. If you don't like it, then go stick your head in a barrel full of Hydrochloric acid and Frostbite Spiders. Also, if your gonna flame, do it while logged in so I don't have to put this in my AN.**

**I apologise for that last one, but it had to be done. I sinsearly appreciate everyone who takes the time to read and review my stories. It truly warms the heart of any author, official or Fanfic, to know there work is appreciated.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or The Elder Scrolls, or indeed anything that may make appearances in this story from this point on.**

Chapter 4

Lupin sat in the Ragged Flagon across from the two most senior werewolf Alphas in Europe. Contry to popular belief, Fenrea Greyback was not an Alpha to anyone but the Wolves he had recently turned. In reality, it was the two who sat across from Lupin who ruled the Wolves. Aela Huntress and Kodlak Whitemane. Aela was a tall, good looking woman with shoulder length, brown hair and a fierce temper who hailed from Derbyshire. She was a skilled archer and had taken part in the last two Olympics and walked away with gold medals. She was currently dressed in a brown T-shirt, shorts and leather boots, with archers bracer on her wrists, as usual. She had three, faded slash scars across her face that she covered with dark blue face paint when in the wizarding world. She was proud of her Werewolf status and wasn't afraid to show it.

Kodlak was an elderly man with silver hair and beard and an angular red tattoo on his cheek. He hailed from Denmark and was the head of Jorrvaskr Magical school, one of the minor schools in Europe for those who didn't manage to get a place at the Big Three, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. England was the only place in the world that looked down on non-humans and Muggle-borns, thus allowing the old wolf to get the position.

"Alright Remus, we're hear, now what do you want?" asked Kodlak.

"I want to reform the Companions," said Remus, making Aela spit out her drink.

"What? Why?" she asked, looking at the slightly older werewolf in shock.

"Have you heard what happened at the Ministry?" asked Remus, getting nods from his two companions, "Shortly after Dumbledore killed Harry, he called together the Order of the Phoenix to prepare to openly mobiliser against the Death Eaters. He gave us a direct order to not use lethal spells, to stick to stunner's and disarmers. That is not how you go about winning a war, no matter what."

"That still doesn't explain why you want to reform the Companions," said Kodlak.

"After I left the Order HQ, I went home," said Remus, "After emptying half the cellar, I asked myself what my friends would think of me. I got an answer from Lord Hircine."

The two other wolves gaped at Lupin. Hircine was the Father of all Werewolves and all Werewolves payed homage to the Lord of the Hunt. For him to speak to a Werewolf was a great honer.

"Hircine gave me his ring and told me to bring the Hunt to the Death Eaters," continued Remus, "the best way to do that is to reform the Companions, a Pack made up of all the Packs in Europe united under the bearer of Hircine's Ring."

Aela and Kodlak glanced at each other before nodding and turning back to Remus.

"We will gather the wolves," said Kodlak, "We shall follow you until the Hunt is over."

Lupin gave a feral grin as the three clunked there tankards together and toasted the coming hunt.

Winky the House Elf sighed deeply as her magic continued to pine after her dead 'family'. What no other race knew is that it wasn't the elves themselves that liked serving wizards, but the magic inside them that affected there actions. Once, the House Elves were known by a different name and had a very different form. Until the race had been cursed by Merlin for refusing to give him there magical knowledge. Now, Merlin was a great man, having defeated Alduin and preventing the end of the World, but he was also arrogant, greedy and childish. He had come to the ancestors of the House Elves and demanded there magical knowledge, which was vast and far outstripped any humans. When the refused, he cursed them and bound them to Wizards for eternity.

Winky was pulled from her thoughts by a loud crash and turned to see that her and Dobby were the only two elves in the kitchen, the others having gone to clean the castle. The noise had been made by the former Malfoy elf collapsing with an armful of baking trays. The female elf rushed to her friends side and saw that he had gone red and was panting for breath. Winky gathered the clearly ill elf into her arms and teliported both to the Room of Requirement that took the form of an elf sized hospital. Winky lay Dobby on the bed and began rushing around, grabbing anything she thought may help. A moment later, she was back by the other elf's side and was ready to start trying to cure him. Just as she was about to administer the first potion, a hand gripped her wrist. Looking down, Winky saw that Dobby had his eyes open and was holding her wrist, preventing her from giving him the potion.

"That will do Dobby no good," he said in a weak voice, "Nasty Masters cursed Dobbys line, making us unable to properly bond with any other master. Dobby's fate was sealed the moment he reserved Master Harry Potters sock."

Dobby turned his head and looked towards the ceiling.

"At least Dobby got to experience freedom towards the end."

"NO! don't Dobby dare die!" screamed Winky, grabbing the ailing elfs hand.

Dobby just smiled at the other elf.

"Dont cry, Winky. Not for Dobby's death."

with that last comment, Dobby closed his eyes and died as the dark magic placed on his family finished its work. Winky watched in horror as the little elf's body turned grey and began to crumble, leaving nothing but a small pile of grey dust. Tears fell from Winkys eyes as she fell to her knees and began to punch the floor in frustration at being unable to save her friend.

"Its to much, they've gone to far," she murmured, "We need to be freed before we're wiped out by the Wizards arrogance. But how? We can't fight back! We can't even live without Wizards! We need strength, we need Knowledge."

as she said that, the floor began to shake. Winky opened her eyes and saw that a pedestal with a large book bound in what looked like skin rose from the floor. The elf's eyes widened as she recognised the Oghma Infinium. She got to her feet and moved towards the book her ancestors had created in the name of Hermaeus Mora. As she approached the book, a black mass of tentacles and eyes appeared above it, peering down at her.

"**So, a house elf invoked me," **said the Prince of Forbidden Knowledge in a decidedly feminine voice that Winky thought she recognised. The elf quickly shook the thought away and knelt before the Daedra.

"I's had enough," said Winky, "The Falmer have been cursed for to long and it has lead to the death of a good elf for no other reason than freedom. Winky wants revenge."

"**You desire knowledge to save your race, to remove the curse that was placed on your race using Knowledge from my library," **said Mora, sounding slightly ill from the idea that her knowledge had been used for such a thing, **"Very well, you shall be my champion, and the first to be free of the curse. Take up my book, and your revenge shall begin."**

the latch that held the book shut clicked open and Winky watched as it opened on its own. The pages rapidly flicked through before it stopped on a cirten page. The house elf moved forwards slowly before looking at the red ink that covered the page in Archaic script. As she looked at it, the words began to glow before they erupted of the page and swirled around the startled elf, solidifying into tentacles that dragged Winky into the pages of the Oghma Infinium.

Winky found herself in a dark, slightly dank place with black ooze flowing under the platform she was on. The sky was a sickly yellow and green and gave the world an unhealthy look. she was distracted from her examination of the realm around her when a pulse of magic hit her body, causing her do double over in pain. The little elf was yanked into the air and pulled into a spread eagled position as bright, white light surrounded her and her body began to change. First, her limbs and body stretched before they began to gain definition. She felt her face rearranging itself and her ears shrinking before silky hair emerged from her scalp and fell down to her butt. Finally, the curse that affected her magic shattered, leaving her mind and magic free. The magical glow that surrounded the former house elf dimmed as she was gently dropped back to the floor, revealing her new body. Winky waved a hand and created a reflective sheet of ice to examine her new form. She was now tall and slender, with snow white skin and hair. Her body was toned, her breasts large and firm and her midriff was toned. Her long shaply legs flowed up from perfect feet to a peach shaped behind. Her face had been completely reconstructed as well, with a button nose, large, slanted brown eyes and long, thin, pointy ears that emerged from her pale hair. In other words, she had gone from an ugly little house elf to a smoking hot snow elf. The form she should have had if her race hadn't been cursed.

The elf turned and knelt before the shifting mass that was her new Lord. Not Master, she would never call anyone master again.

"Thank you," said Winky.

"**The wrong committed to your people by the knowledge gained from my library has only begun to be righted," **said Mora, **"I give you my book, and another gift."**

Winky rocked back as knowledge of the language and magic of her people, lost to time flowed into her mind, along with the history of her people. She immediately twisted her hand and placed it on her sternum.

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai, eka un pömnuria weohnata celöbra ono unz anglát.

(On my word, me and mine will honour you until death)

"**I accept your fealty, young Elf," **said Mora, **"Now, take my book and go seek your home. From there, free your people and, when the time comes, aid the Mythic Dawn in the destruction of the Britain Magical World."**

the elf bowed and vanished, reappearing in the Room of Requirement, dressed in a golden suite of chain-male and a forest green cloak. Golden greaves and bracers protected her legs and arms. Strapped to her back was a bow and quiver of fine make and at her hip was a curved sword with a wooden handle covered in vine patterns. An elegant silver crown rested on her brow, keeping her long hair from her eyes.

The Elven beauty knelt beside the bed that still held the ashes of Dobby and bowed her head. "I could not save you, my friend, but I will save our race. Sé mor'ranr ono finna."

Winky got to her feet and made for the door before stopping.

"Winky is not much of a name for one of the Falmer," she mused before the history gifted to her by Mora threw out a name, "From now on, I am Arya, the first of the returned Snow Elves."

a new name chosen, Arya vanished in a swirl of snow.

Bellatrix opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling above her and smell the scent of disinfectant. She slowly looked around and saw that she was in a hospital ward.

"Ah, your awake," said a voice of to the side. Bella turned her head and caught sight of the one who had spoken. She was tall, with blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwined each other and rested upon her chest. She had yellow eyes and was dressed in a lab coat over a black dress with a white arrow pattern. Her most distinguishing feature though was her pointy ears that could be seen poking through her hair.

"I'm Dr Medusa," she introduced herself, coming up to the bed, "Lord Neville ordered me to keep an eye on you and a make sure there were no negative long-term effects of the spells you were under. Hold still for a moment please."

The doctor began to wave her hands over Bella, occasionally glancing at the chart that was floating next to her. After a minute or to, Medusa grabbed the chart and began reading through it.

"Well, apart from some damage to your magical core, you seem to be perfectly healthy," said the Docter, attaching the chart to the bottom of the bed, "The damage is superficial and should repair itself in a few days. Still, you may want to avoid using magic until its fixed.

Bella nodded, still slightly distracted by Medusa's ears. The woman was clearly an elf, but they were supposed to be extinct. The doctor seemed to notice Bellas stare and smiled at her.

"Yes, I am an elf," she said, "An Altmer to be precise, a High Elf. The British government has taught that the Elven races are extinct for years for some odd reason. Its probably because they hate the idea that there are races out there who are more powerful magically than they are, and the Elves all fall under that category."  
Bella snorted at the explanation.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she said, "Those inbred idiots wont even accept the fact that there habits of fucking there own relatives are resulting in them getting weaker as the magic is forced to repair the damage done before the baby's even born."

Medusa nodded before suggesting that Bella got some more sleep and heading back to her office. Bella took the advice and closed her eyes... only to open them again and find herself in a crowded tavern. The witch looked around confused before she caught sight of a familiar figure sitting at the bar, laughing at some joke the bar-man had told and flirting with a dark skinned girl dressed as a pirate. Bella quickly made her way over to the bar where her dead cousin was drinking to his hearts content. As Bella approached Sirius, the man turned around and looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Hello there, cus," he said as there surroundings vanished leaving a white space with nothing but the stool Sirius was sitting on and the bar.

"Sirius?" questioned Bella in a small voice, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"In the flesh."

Bella burst into tears and grabbed her faverout cousin in a hug, sobbing out appologies and explanations for what she had done while under Lestrange's control. Sirius just wrapped the distraught woman in his arms and waited for her to calm down. When she did, he allowed the woman to remain in his embrace, comforting her as a pearent would a child who had woken from a nightmair. A moment later, Bella looked up at Sirius.

"How are you hear?" she asked and Sirius just laughed as he returned to his true form of the devil like Prince of Debauchery. Bella gave a startled cry as she fell out of his arms.

"Your Sanguine, the Deadric Prince of Debauchery?" she demanded before going red and looking away from the amused Daedra, "I had a shrine to you when I was a girl," she said in a small voice, making the Prince laugh harder.

"Well, if your already a follower, how would you like to take up my Rose?" he asked, making Bellas head snap up.

"R-really?" she asked, giddy at the thought of being her idols champion. You see, Bella had been an avid follower of Sanguine since she had found a book about him in the Black library as a girl. She had always been a free spirit and Sanguines outlook had called out to her in a way nothing else did.

The Prince of Debauchery smiled and tossed Bella a staff that was shaped like a rose.

"But of cause," he said as Bella hugged the staff to her chest with sparkles in her eyes.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she babbled, acting like a kid on a sugar high as she bounced around the white space with the laughter of the devil like Prince ringing in her ears.

Azura gazed down at the comatosed forms of her old friends and sighed deeply. It had taken a lot of strength, but she had managed to manifest a small portion of her spirit on earth so she could go and see the Longbottoms. How she wanted to help them. Unfortunately, she could do very little for them as there minds were shattered and there was no way she could enter there dreams unless they called for her. Just then, Alice turned over and mumbled something. As she did, a pendent fell from her nightdress. Azura reached out to tuck it back into the broken woman's clothing when she noticed what it was. It was a sun with a crescent moon curled around it and a rose in the centre of the sun. Azuras eyes widened before she placed a hand on Alice's head and dove into her dream. Azura found herself in the middle of a tea party with a man in a green top hat, a march hair and a dormouse, with an eleven year old Alice in a blue, knee length dress with a white, slightly blood splattered apron over it.

Azura sweatdropped at the scene from Alice in Wanderland, a favourite of Alice Longbottom. Kind of ironic really as her maiden name was Liddle.

"I knew you liked the book, but this is a little to much," said Azura, attracting the attention of the beings at the table.

"Lily!" cried Alice as she launched herself at Azura, "I knew you'd come hear eventually! Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I've come to take you home," said Azura, gently prying the child form of her friend of her.

"Home?" questioned the girl, cocking her head on one side, "But home hurts. I came hear to escape the pain. And I made some new friends, although the queens a little mean."

"The pain has ended, but you being hear is hurting your family," said Azura, "I'm sure you can come and visit your friends again."

"I... don't know," said Alice, "I want to stay with my friends."

the small girl looked at the tea party behind her where the three beings were still drinking tea.

"You should go," said Hatter, "Your family is waiting for you."

"Hurry now, the tea is getting cold," said the March Hair, blowing on a cup.

Alice smiled at the odd creatures and turned back to Azura.

"Lets go home," said the Prince of the Dawn, taking the girls hand.

The girl nodded and the two vanished in a flash of light. In the real world, Alice Longbottom shot bolt upright in bed with a gasp, looking wildly around the room before her gaze fell on the slightly transparent Azura. The woman smiled at her friend.

"Thank you for guiding me home," she said as Azura vanished completely. The woman then turned to look at her still comatosed husband.

"Now, I need to help my husband."

an hour later, a nurse entered the room and was shocked to discover Frank and Alice Longbottom, awake and embracing for the first time in sixteen years.

**Done. A few points before we go on. One. Yes, the Snow Elves are based on the elves from Eragon. They will use the Ancient Language for magic and will be almost identical in terms of names and ability's as the ones in Eragon. I am also very well aware that I'll get a lot of flack for killing Dobby, but I thought it would work better with a female ruler of the Falmer. Two. Dr. Medusa is based on the one from Soul Eater, but is just a Docter. Three. Alice Longbottom was in Wonderland. I felt like I had to do that as I needed a champion of Azura. Alice will get the Star in a bit. Four. Bella acted like that cus, even though she has some memories of the last however long, her last memory that was truly her own was when she was still a teenager. By the way, if anyone can guess what the tavern was based on, they get a cyber cookie! See ya next time, which will likely involve Luna burning things and waking up her brethren. By the way, should I add Luna and possibly Arya/Winky to Harrys Harem?**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunt, The Dawn, Destruction and Dreams

Harry is betrayed at the battle of the ministry and killed by Dumbledore. That, however was the gravest mistake the headmaster ever made. Reunited with his parents and godfather with an army and two loving woman at his back, the new Lord of Destruction will stop at nothing to get his revenge. My answer to one of DZ2s challenges

**You know, I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't get yelled at for killing Dobby. In fact, no one said anything about it at all, instead focusing on my question about giving Harry more girls. That just proves my theory that everyone on this site (me included) is a massive pervert. On a side note that I meant to make earlier, in this story, Alduin is more of a title than a name. Meh, let's get working!  
I don't own anything that may appear in this story.**

Chapter 5

Luna Lovegood skipped away from her house, humming to herself as the Rook shaped structure burned. Her father had finally given her permission to stop acting like a kooky school girl and start acting herself. A kooky dragon destined to bring about the end of the world. The blond skipped into the woods and, a moment later, the trees were blasted down as a massive, white Dragon erupted, leaving a ring of burning trees. Luna winged her way across England, staying in the clouds where possible, or high enough to be mistaken for a bird until she reached the first Dragon Mound, located at Stone Henge. She swooped down, scaring the crap out of several coach tours. She ignored the humans who were rushing around and opened her jaws.

_"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse," _she said,_ "Slen tiid vo!"_

The mound erupted and the skeleton of a Dragon clawed its way out before its skin and muscles began to reappear.

_"Alduin, thuri!" _said the Dragon,_ "Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" _

_"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir," _replied Luna before the screaming humans caught her attention and annoyance, _"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." _

_(Sahloknir, I bind your dragon spirit for eternity!) (Flesh Time Undo!) (Alduin, my lord! The ancient undead rising again?) (Yes, Sahloknir, the Allegiance of Champions.) (Sahloknir, slay the mortals)_

Luna flapped her wings and flew of, the screams of the screaming Mortals in her ears.

* * *

Snape walked into the Sanctuary and was immediately hit by a low flying missile. The assassin looked down and saw a head of black hair that backed up to reveal a ten year old girl with pale skin and red eyes, dressed in a child sized version of the Shrouded Armour.

"Hello Babette," said Snape, patting the girls head, making her pout slightly. Babette and Snape had an unusual relationship, since the girl was the person who taught him potions. Being a three hundred year old vampire and all, she had a lot of knowledge and experience on the subject. On the other hand, she looked like a ten year old and often acted like it, meaning that he viewed her as a younger sister as well as he teacher. Yes, they had an odd relationship.

"Hello Sev," replied the tiny vampire, "Astrid said you stopped by for a contract and never said hello. What gives?"

"Sorry, I had a lot of things on my mind and had to get it sorted out," apologised the Potions master before Babette grabbed his hand and tugged him into the Sanctuary proper. They headed into the underground building, past a forge being worked by Astrids husband, Arnbjorn, a large werewolf dressed in the red and black shrouded armour without gauntlets and boots. The large werewolf nodded to Snape with a greeting of "Beef stake" before going back to the dagger he was forging. A little further in was Veezara. He was an Argonean with green scales and two horns on his head, dressed in Shrouded Armour. The Shadowscale was practising with his twin daggers, slicing a training dummy to pieces.

Babette dragged Snape up into the Alchemy area of the Sanctuary where the Dark elf Gabrielle and the Mage Festus were talking. As the two Alchamists entered the room, the two occupants looked up.

"Sev!" cried Gabrielle, moving to embrace the man. Severus returned the embrace before sending a nod to the elderly mage who returned it.

"Its been so long since you've come to see us," said Gabrielle, "Didn't you miss me?"

Severus sighed.

"Of course I did, but the guilt I felt from Lilys death all hit me at once when her son entered Hogwarts, plus how Dumbledore forced me to act towards him, I couldn't look any of my family in the eye," replied Severus.

Gabrielle rubbed the mans back. She knew how he felt about Lily, seeing her as a sister, and knew that the man had a lot of guilt over her death and the fact he'd never managed to patch things up with the Marauders. Severus smiled at the Dark elf and the two headed into the living area to catch up on the last four years that Severus had been away.

* * *

Neville frowned as he dismissed the Cultist responsible for the death of Rodolphus Lestrange. He had given the person in question a reward of a twice the bounty that had been placed on the Death Eaters head. All of the Inner Circle had bountys on them. The leader of the Mythic Dawn was confused. He now knew that Bella couldn't really be blamed for what happened with his parents and yet, he couldn't let go of the hate he felt for the Black woman. The Cultest leader sighed as he slumped in his seat. This would take some thinking.

Lupin was sitting at his desk in the Cistern going over the Guilds coffers, making sure that everything was as it should be. He made a point of doing this, since the previous Guildmaster had stolen everything from the vault and very nearly caused the Guild to collapse in on itself. As he finished the last of the papers on his desk, Brynjolf approached him.

"Remus, I've got a wee lass outside who clames to know you," he said in his thick Scottish accent, "Says she needs to talk to you about something important."

Lupin nodded, getting to his feet and stretching before heading to the door to the Ragged Flagon. Outside, he shut the hidden door and looked around the bar room. The person here to see him stood out with her bright pink hair.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" asked Lupin, attracting the Aurors attention. Said Auror gaped at the Werewolf having approached the Thieves Guild to ask for help in finding him after he vanished.

"What am I doing hear? What are you doing hear?" demanded the Metamorphmagi, "You suddenly dropped of the map after that meeting with the Order. You said you were going home and then completely vanish! Now I find you here in den of thieves? What the hell is going on?"

Remus winced as Tonks tore into him, her hair turning red in her anger. To make it worse, Vex, Delvin, Karliah and Brynjolf were all chuckling at there Guildmasters misfortune. He sent a glear there way before leading the still fuming Tonks to a nearby table and sitting her down.

"well, I guess I do owe you an explanation," said the Werewolf, getting a hrumph from the witch opposite him, "I joined the Guild shortly after I left Hogwarts, having been completely unable to find legitimate work. I was always pretty quick fingered and started out as a low time thief, stealing from the rich pure-bloods who looked down on werewolves or had done me wrong. That attracted Brynjolf's attention. He offered me a place in the Guild. At the time, the place was falling apart. It was as if our luck had dried up or something."

Lupin told Tonks about the adventures he had had with the Guild and how he'd discovered the truth about Mercer Fray and Karliah. (AN , basically the Thieves Guild Questline in Skyrim.)

"During the first war against Voldiemort and his Death Eaters, I made use of the Guilds resources to slow him down, having my Thieves steal from and discredit his main backers however possible, as well as to gather information. Sadly, it wasn't enough and the time I spent out of contact with the Order resulted in them thinking I was a traitor. When Dumbeledore offered me the teaching position I thought it was a chance to go straight. When I lost my job at the end of the year, I persevered for a while, for Harrys sake if nothing else. Then, Dumbledore killed Harry and forbade the Order from using Lethal spells. That was the last straw."

Tonks frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Surly it would be better to not sink to there level?"

"Tonks, this is war we are talking about," said Lupin tiredly, "A war cannot be won without killing the enemy. Sinking to the Death Eaters level would mean torturing and murdering innocents."

Tonks looked thoughtful at Lupins statement. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door to the tavern blowing open and a group of Aurors entered the establishment lead by a toad looking woman in hideous pink robes followed by a rather annoyed looking Dirge. Then again, annoyed was the mans default look.

"By order of the Ministry, this establishment is to be shut down due to suspicion of it being used as a base for illegal dealings," said the toad in a sickeningly sweet voice. This declaration was met with raucous laughter from the patrons, many of whom were swathed in cloaks to keep there spices hidden from the bigoted law enforcement.

"The Ministry has now power down here," purred one of the few non-human patrons who wasn't covered up, a tiger patterned, female Khajiit who was twirling a dagger around her fingers.

The woman simpered slightly at that.

"The Ministry has power everywhere, you silly half-breed," she said before one of the hulking Aurors spoke up.

"So be a good kitty and go play with some yarn."

now, anyone who knows anyone about Khajiit will know that, under no circumstance, does one refer to one as a cat. Particularly one that's well known for her temper and fighting skills. And this one certainly was. Aisha-do was a Berserker, one of a sect of powerful Khajiit warriors who entered a berserk rage in battle and were widely regarded as one of the most powerful sects of warriors out there. They were taught how to channel the ingrained animal instincts and primal powers that were buried deep within all Khajiit. I'm sure all of my fine readers can guess where this is going.

The feline berserker let out a growl before launching herself across the room, driving a fist into the Aurors gut, bending the man over. The man's companions went for there wands, only to find numerous blades pointed at them and the Berserker restrained by two of her companions as she snarled and tried to kill the man who had insulted her. The woman in pink was practicly foaming at the mouth and was screaming at the Aurors to do something before she felt the cold touch of steel at her throat.

"You should really know better than to come down here and demand things from us, Ministry lapdog," hissed a female voice in her ear.

"Sapphire, thats enough," said Lupin before the thief could slit the Ministry toadys throat, getting to his feet before raising his voice, "All of you, SHUT UP!"

the effect was immediate as everyone froze at the power in the Alphas voice. Hircine's blessing meant that even humans could tell that the werewolf was an Alpha and not to be messed with. It even snapped Aisha-do out of her berserk state.

"thank you," he said before turning his attention to the Ministry personal who were being held at knifepoint by the Thieves Guild members, "Now then, why are you here? The Ministry has no authority over the shops and establishments down here and most wouldn't be stupid enough to enter the Ratway."

Although Nocturne Ally was the most well known of the 'Dark' shopping district, it was actually only a small part of the warren of alleyways that criss-crossed London that were used by Thieves and Assassins of the hidden world of Magic. This hidden road was referred to as the Ratway and no sane Ministry member would enter it on 'official' business. Then again, Dolores Umbridge could never be accused of being sane.

The pink clad toad was quivering with rage, so much so that Sapphire was forced to move her knife away to prevent the woman from slitting her own throat in her rage.

"You have no right to do this!" she shrieked, "I am the Under-secretary to the Minister!"

"You do know that there's a bounty on you down here, right?" asked Lupin as Delvin passed him a rolled up piece of parchment, "The benefactor of the Thieves Guild was not pleased to discover that you used a Blood Quill to punish students, especially her daughter. 12000 gallons for your head on a pike. Its never a good idea to cross someone with connections to the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood."

Dolores suddenly went chalk white as everyone in the room suddenly looked at her with greed and disgust in there eyes. Greed, because of the easy fortune to be made, and disgust that she'd used something like a Blood Quill to punish children.

"Now, why dont we play a little game," said Lupin, smiling wolfishly, "We're going to let you go and you're going to have a two minet head start before I let everyone here try for that reward."

the pink toad looked around the room and saw nothing but bloodthirsty grins and razor sharp blades.

"Go."

Sapphire dragged the toad to the door and tossed her into the street. She got to her feet and turned back to the bar, puffing up in rage.

"You cant do this to me!" she screamed before running off down the street. Five minuets later, she was followed by a bloodthirsty crowd of cut-throats all eager for a quick way to richs.

Lupin turned back to Tonks after the Aurors had been tossed out and threatened to keep quite. The pink haired woman seemed to be stuck between impressed and shocked at how the werewolf had handled it.

"So, who is the benefactor of the Guild?" she asked curiously, making Lupin laugh.

"Would you believe its your boss?" he said, "What's a little disconcerting is that Amelia Bones nee Black-brier may be the main financial backer of the Thieves Guild, but shes also the least corrupt member of the Ministry."

Tonks gaped at Lupin. Who would have thought that the woman who would not stand for any injustice would be in with a band of Thieves. Lupin laughed at her expresion before the two began to talk about all that had happened with the Order.

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as he went over the reports from his spies in the Ministry. Acording to the reports, there had been more attacks on Death Eater hideouts and not one of the DEs had survived. This Mythic Dawn was becoming a major problem. Didn't they know that the Death Eaters had to be allowed to see the error of there ways and come back to his Light? To make matters worse, people were beginging to stray from the True Path. In other words, his. First Remus had disappeared, followed by Severus, his main spy and now that Tonks girl had vanished as well. There were also reports of Dragon sightings at places of ancient magic, like Stone Henge. Things were rapidly spiralling out of control, but he would prevail. After all, how could he not? He was Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard to ever live!

**Done. I hope you like this chapter. Well, now things are really going crazy. Lunas waking up the Dragons, Remus is flexing his muscles as the Head of the Underground and Umbrige gets her just deserves. We also get to see just how messed up Dumbledore is. if anyone has any ideas for portentual targets for Snape, send me them and I'll see what I can do. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunt, The Dawn, Destruction and Dreams

Harry is betrayed at the battle of the ministry and killed by Dumbledore. That, however was the gravest mistake the headmaster ever made. Reunited with his parents and godfather with an army and two loving woman at his back, the new Lord of Destruction will stop at nothing to get his revenge. My answer to one of DZ2s challenges

**People really don't like Fudge. I had no less than three requests to have Snape use his throat as a sheath. So, old Minister Chocolate Bar is destined for an early grave. A quick note about the Falmer in this story. They are basically a cross between the Elves from Eragon, the Elves from LotR and the ****people **_**Hyrule**__**. **__**In terms of appearance, they are based more on Tolkins elves with a few hints of Eragon, there language and magic comes from Eragon, although they will be using TES magic as well and I wanted to give them some powerful artefacts, hence Hyrule. Now,**_** on with the show.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or The Elder Scrolls.**

Chapter 6

Severus' eye twitched as he looked at the massive roll of parchment in Astrid's hand.

"Please tell me that that's not for me?" he said. As much as he loved his job, a list that size was a little excessive.

"It is, but I wouldn't worry," said the Listener of the Brotherhood, "most of the requests on this paper are for the same person and those that arn't are for Death Eater Sympathisers in the Ministry."

Severus' raised an eyebrow as he took the parchment and looked at the names before the most requested one caught his eye and a feral grin made its way across his lips.

"Old Fudge has made himself very unpopular with his terrible choice of hiding the fact that Voldemort was back from the populous," said Astrid, "we've been swamped with contracts for him and all are willing to pay very well indeed."

Snape put the large roll of parchment in his pocket before throwing a salute to his leader.

"Consider him gutted."

* * *

Bella smiled as she skipped down Diagon Alley, idly twirling the rose shaped staff in her hand, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her. She was used to it, being a rather good looking and very feared woman. It was amazing what a hair cut, a comb and a smile could do to change a woman's appearance. The woman's formally wild main of black hair was now sleek and pulled back into a complicated braid down her back and she now sported a genuinely happy, if slightly manic, smile. Hey, she may no longer be a psychotic bitch, but she was always a little insane. She was on her way to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with her sisters. She entered the pub and looked around, before she spotted the bright blond hair of her youngest sister sitting with her elder sister at a prvert table near the back. She made her way over to the two other Black sisters and plunked herself down in the spear seat at the table.

"Hello sisters," she said, ignoring the shocked looks from the other two girls as she leant her staff against the table.

"Bella?" asked Andromida hesitantly, hand twitching to her wand.

"Yes, dear sister, I am myself again," said Bella before she was tackled by the other two women.

* * *

Draco Malfoy steared down at his fathers grave as the priest finished his speech to the empty graveyard. Draco had been the only person to come the the Funaral of Luceous Malfoy, anyone else who may have come being either dead, in prison, in hospital or cowering behind his desk being protected by a squad of Aurors after hearing about who was behind the mans death. Not even his mother had shown up. The stupid bitch had left before the body had grown cold. The blond boy glanced down at his bandaged fore-arm where the Dark Mark now rested. He would find the person who killed his father and he would have revenge. The little twit conveneontly forgot the fact that the person who killed his father had managed to enter and leave a house that was almost as well defended as Gringottes without any trouble what so ever.

* * *

Deep in a forgotten forest, within a hidden, sun lit grove, knelt the newly freed form of Arya before a pedestal that held a longsword with a purple hilt and three triangles on the blade. The beautiful elf's hands were clasped together as a song rose into the air from her lips. As she sang, the beasts of the forest came to the edges of the clearing the tree grew in and House Elves appeared from thin air as there magic called them to the Grove. As they arrived, they knelt in rows before the stone dais the Swords Pedestal and there new queen rested upon and added there voices to the song. As they did, there forms began to glow and change into the true form of the Snow Elves. Tall, pail skinned and hauntingly beautiful, with hair like starlight, black as a forgotten pool or the same red as the berry's that filled the bushes around them, each clad in green robes or brown leather armour and armed with elegant swords or bows and quivers filled with arrows. The song reached a crescendo as the last of the Imprisoned race arrived in the clearing. As the music faded from the clearing, as if unwilling to leave, the new Champion of the Prince of Knowledge opened her eyes and turned to face her people.

"Welcome, my people," she said, "to the ancestral home of the Falmer, the forest of Lothlorien. After century's of enslavement, we are free! And it is all thanks to Hermaous Mora."

the other elves on the forest floor murmured to one another before Arya continued.

"We may be relatively few in number now, but with our strength and magic, we will be able to take revenge against the British Magical World for its sins against our people! When the time comes, we will ride out to aid the Mythic Dawn and there allays to destroy the Ministry of Magic, the Death Eaters and all who have done us wrong!"

"But how?" asked someone in the crowd, "We may have been strong at one time, but all that knowledge has been lost."

there were murmurs of agreement before Arya reached behind her and placed the Oghma Infinium before her.

"I hold the Oghma Infinium," she said, "The Artefact of our Lord. It holds all the knowledge of her Library, including our peoples past knowledge. If you will allow me to, I will give you that knowledge."

there was a roar of consent as every elf began talking at once, all eager to regain the history that had been stolen from them. The Champion of Mora opened the book and a river of text erupted from the pages and began to swirl around the gathered elves before sinking into them, granting them the entire history, language and power of there kind.

"Now that you have the knowledge and history once lost to us, you must choose a leader," said Arya.

"What about you?" asked someone from the crowd, "Why won't you lead us?"

"If that is what you wish, I will lead you," said the First Elf, "But I will not proclaim myself ruler of a race of newly freed slaves. You must choose who will lead you and I am not sure I am the best choice. I am far from the eldest or the wisest here, just the first to be freed."

"That may be true, but you were the one who freed us," said one of the elves, a male with long, black hair, "You sought out power in order to help your race, something that few others would do. If any of us deserve to lead, it is you."

The assembled elves cheered in agreement. Aryas eyes moved over the crowd and saw nothing but hopeful faces.

"How can I turn you down after a speech like that," she said, looking to the elf who had spoken before she raised her voice, "If you truly wish me to lead you, then I shall. Go, find homes in the forest, find the forges and fetchers of our old home. Build our city back from its ruined state as the Falmer prepare for war!"

the elves cheered before they dispersed into the woods, searching for the ruined remains of there once mighty city, leaving just Arya and the elf who had suggested her lead behind.

"You are troubled," said the elf.

"I am," replied the new Queen of the Falmer, "I have agreed to lead my people and the first decision made will lead us to war. I worry that I will be remembered for bringing death on our race so soon after they are freed."

"Have faith in our kin," said the older elf, "They will gladly follow the woman who freed them. Besides, if not you, then who?"

"I suppose you are right," sighed the female elf, "I shall have need of an adviser if I am to lead. What is your name?"

"My name was once Derpy, but now it is Elrond," said the elf, bowing from the waist, "And I would be honoured to advise the ruler of our kind."

* * *

Voldemort howled in rage as he sent a bolt of green light at the Death Eater in front of him, killing him. The man had just come and told him that the true werewolf alphas had refused to side with him again. Contrary to popular belief, the Werewolves had not sided with him last time, beyond the few that were loyal to Grayback. In response to this, he had his minions in the Ministry push laws to restrict the moon bound shapeshifters in an attempt to drive them to his side. It hadn't worked. All that had happened is all of the Werewolves had left to the other country's in Europe and beyond where people couldn't care less so long as you didn't let the Wolf out and kill someone. The only wolves that remained in Britain were the ones who were turned by Greyback and didn't know about the Alphas. Normally the Dark Lord wouldn't have killed the messenger for bringing bad news he had been expecting, but his temper had been frayed from the string of reports he had been getting. He had lost well over a hundred men from the attacks on his bases, most of which were his main backers. The Vampires had refused to join him this time, limiting his forces and his main spy had vanished. Not only that, but someone had been bumping off his backers in the Ministry, leaving no clues to there identity but a bloody hand-print.

But what had him really worried was this Dragon business. During his travels outside of Britain, he had come across legends of a massive white dragon who was supposed to bring about the end of the world. The story almost directly followed the pattern this Dragon was following. In the past few weeks, there had been reports on the Muggle news of Dragon sightings and attacks all over the world. To make matters even worse, strange gates were beginning to appear all over the contrary side. They didn't seem to be doing anything, but anyone who entered them hadn't come out. Yes, the Dark Lord was worried.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge looked up from his desk as he heard the sound of something hitting the floor outside his office. He slowly got to his feet, pulling his wand from his robes with a shaking hand as he did so. Over the past week, ten pure-bloods had been found dead in the same manner as Malfoy Senior, a black dagger to the head. A bloody hand print had been found at each location and every single one of them had there sleeve rolled up revealing the Dark Mark on there fore-arm, along with a great deal of proof to criminal activity. The people had been in an uproar as the information had somehow gone public in spite of the fact he had given the Prophet explicit instructions not to report the facts. Dolores had reassured him that he would be safe, but she had shown up dead too, strung up at the entrance to Nocturne Alley with the words, 'I must not torture children' carved into her fore-head. It also seemed that someone had leaked her punishment methods to the general public, as well as the fact that he had given her the go ahead to use the Blood Quills to ensure that no one would disobey. At this point he was only still minister because of his pure-blood backers on the Wizengamotte, who were now mostly dead. He was expecting someone to come in with a box any day now.

Back on track, the soon to be ex-minister slowly approached the door, beyond which was a platoon of Aurors tasked with defending him with there lives, chosen specifiably because they were the only ones stupid enough to take the job. The pudgy minister slowly reached for the door handle and pushed it down, pulling the door open. His eyes widened at what lay beyond. The platoon of Aurors, all fine upstanding members of wizarding sercity (AN in other words, inbred, bigoted, stupid and Death Eaters) lay on the floor in pools of there own blood.; Fudge whimpered and scurried back into his office, locking the door and using his wand to move a book case in front of it. He backed away, keeping one eye on the barricaded door before a voice from behind him made his leap ten feet in the air and spin round.

"Good everning Minister," said the figure that was sitting in his chair, his boots on his desk.

The figure in question was dressed in a red and black leather jumpsuit, with a hood and mask covering his face.

"W-who are you?" stuttered the trembling wizard, turning his wand on the man who simply got to his feet and pulled a black dagger from his pocket.

"A lot of people want you dead, minister," said the man, ignoring the squeak the man made as he said it, "In fact, your death will make the Brotherhood more money than any other contract we have ever taken."

the man began to move towards Fudge, twirling the blade around his finger as he did so. Fudge backed away, eyes wide and terrified, hand shaking so much that he couldn't aim his wand at the man who will kill him to save himself. Fudge suddenly found himself unable to go farther back and looked behind him to see the bookshelf he had moved in front of the door. The man whimpered and looked back at the assassin who was now directly in front of him, towering over him with the dagger in hand, his eyes glowing orange from the depths of his hood. The next morning, the Ministers aide opened the door to find the man hanging from the ceiling, a look of absolute terror frozen on his face and the walls painted red with the ministers blood. Stuck to the desk with a black dagger keeping it in place was a note with a bloody hand-print upon it.

**END. There we go, the end of the chapter that means that this is the farthest I've ever gotten with a story. God, that's not a nice thought. Anyway, things are moving along and we get a glimpse at what's going through Voldies mind and Fudge gets murdered by Snape. Next chapter will likely have a scene with our favourite Daedra since we've not visited them lately. I hope you like how I've chosen to depict the Falmer. Don't forget that if there's anyone you want me to bring in, give me the name reason and where they appear in the games so I don't get confused. Please review in the lovely white box below and have a lovely day. See ya'll soon**


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunt, The Dawn, Destruction and Dreams

Harry is betrayed at the battle of the ministry and killed by Dumbledore. That, however was the gravest mistake the headmaster ever made. Reunited with his parents and godfather with an army and two loving woman at his back, the new Lord of Destruction will stop at nothing to get his revenge. My answer to one of DZ2s challenges

**Here we go, chapter 7. someone asked me if I planned to take this to Tamriel. The answer, i'm afraid, is no. once I've finished it, I've finished it. By the way, I only refer to Harry and Hermione by there names when there with people who know them. Otherwise, they will go by there Deadric names.**

**I dont own HP or TES.**

Chapter 7

The members of the Dark Brotherhood stared in awe at the massive pile of money bags that was piled up in the middle of the common area of the Sanctuary.

"How much is here?" asked Babette, prompting Astrid to read pick up the clipboard that was attached to the pile. She looked at the figure before her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"200,000,000,000 galleons," said the Listener in a faint voice. Everyone else's eyes widened in shock before they turned to dollar signs.

"WHOO!" yelled Babette.

"Thats a lot of money," said Nazer as Babette pulled a bottle of champagne out of somewhere and popped the cork.

"What in Sithis name are we going to do with it all?" asked Veezara.

"Well, we could fix this place up a bit," suggested Festus, looking around the slightly rundown sanctuary, "I'm sure we can find someone trustworthy in the Ratway."

Everyone else looked at the old Mage with disbelieving expressions. The words 'trustworthy' and 'Ratway' don't often pop up in the same sentence after all.

"Oh don't look at me like that," groused the old man, "Doesn't one of your old boyfriends operate out of the Ragged Flagon Astrid?"

"Delvin? I think so," said Astrid, ignoring the growl from her husband, "Plus, the Guildmaster owes me a favour, so I can cash that in. I'll send them an owl."

The woman walked off to do just that, leaving the rest of her family to chatter excitedly about the massive pile of gold.

* * *

Deep in the bowls of the Department of Mystery's, a cloaked Unspeakable stood before the Vail of Death, waving their wand and chanting under their breath. They were so focused on their task that they failed to notice the Vail flash red for a brief moment. The Unspeakable glanced down at the book they were using and frowned as they saw the words glow. The book was a tome that contained the only known record of what the Vail was. Unfortunately, it was written in an archaic script that wasn't even a quarter of the way translated.

The cloaked researcher bent over the book to examine the glowing text, only to cry out in terror as a tentacle erupted from the pages and pierced his chest.

Hermione withdrew her tentacle from the portal that lead to the Black Book the Unspeakable was using and turned to look at Harry who was standing behind her.

"I found out why you can't open your Gates," the girl said to her boyfriend, "Apparently, the Vail is a sealed Oblivion Gate. In order to open more, that one needs to be reopened."  
Harry frowned at that.

"How the hell am I going to manage that?" he asked, "There's no way in hell that the Cultists will be able to get there."

Hermione smiled, moving over to her fellow Prince and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips.

"Don't you worry love," she said, "I'll sort it out."

She looked over her shoulder at the portal she had used, having it focus on the tank of brains that had attacked Ron.

"The Unspeakables have somehow managed to get their hands on some of my lesser known creatures. Ronald was lucky we got it off him so quick. Watch what they can really do if directed."

The couple sat on the couch behind them and watched as an Unspeakable entered the room and approached the tank. As soon as he did, one of the Brains suddenly lashed out, attaching itself to the man, making him scream before he was silenced by a tentacle. The two Princes watched, one with curiosity and one with sadistic glee as the brain seeped into the man's ear. As the last of it disappeared into his head, he slumped forwards before shifting and getting to his feet, moving like a puppet. He looked up and Harry saw that his skin was now pale and had black veins around his eyes.

The creature that used to be and Unspeakable shook itself out, its movements becoming more natural and less puppet like as it did. After a moment of stretching, it moved from the room and Hermione turned to Harry.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Harry looked at the smiling woman sat next to him.

"I think that I'm very glad you're on my side," he said, making the woman beam and kiss him, "By the way, where's Ginny? I thought she would be here."  
The Prince of Knowledge blushed and looked away shyly, playing with her tentacle like hair.

"She wanted to explore your Realm, said she wanted to get to know her people better," replied the girl, "She also wanted to give us some alone time."

Harry's eyebrows rose.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The female Daedra's blush brightened.

"She said that I could have the first go with you since I've known you longer," said the bookworm in a small voice. Harrys face went purple at that, his version of blushing. For some odd reason, his naturally red skin turned purple when he flushed.

"Did making her a Daedra unlock some long hidden perverted instincts?" he asked once he'd gotten his blush under control.

"Who knows," said Hermione.

The two fell into an awkward silence for a moment before Hermione spoke up.

"Awe, to Oblivion with it," she said before pouncing on Harry and kissing him soundly.

Before they could go any further however, Hermione was tugged into a gateway and found herself in a summoning circle. Her eyes narrowed and her hair began to raise up as her anger rose. Someone was going to pay dearly for that.

* * *

At the Burrow, Ronald Weasley stood before the Circle his mother had used to attempt to summon his whore of a sister. He was attempting to summon Hermione who had vanished after Death Eaters had attacked and burnt down her house. Everyone thought she was dead, but he knew better. The bushy haired know-it-all always had a way out. Ran couldn't stand the bitch, but he had decided that she would be his, so she would be his. A few loyalty charms and a control potion and shed be his loyal wife to do with as he wished. Unfortunately for the red headed twit, he summoned up an immensely pissed off Daedric prince.

"**WHO DAIRS SUMMON ME?" ** demanded the tentacle haired female that stood in Rons Circle. Said boy was oogling the extremely beautiful spirit he had summoned up, completely ignoring the look that had gone from simple fury to utter loathing as Mora saw who it was that had summoned her.

"Screw Granger, I'll have her," muttered Ron under his breath, not realising Mora could hear him and was plotting the best way to eviscerate the ignorant red head. Said red head raised his wand and activated the binding spells he had placed to bind Hermione to his will.

"You will obey me," said Ron, a sick grin on his face at the thought of what he would do to this female when she was all his. Unfortunately, the spells he had intended to use on Hermione were designed for humans, not pissed off Daedric Princes.

As soon as Mora felt the magic begin to wrap around her and attempt to bind her to Rons will, her rage only increased.

"You dair try to command me?" she hissed, her body shaking with rage, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Ron smiled a stupid and cruel smile.

"Your some spirit from a pit I summoned to be my plaything," said the red head.

At that, Moras rage boiled over and her form seemed to explode, reforming into her true form. Ron staggered back as Moras tentacles lashed out, passing through the defensive seal and wrapping around his limbs.

"**You have no idea what you are messing with Ronald Weasley," **growled Mora, lifting the red head up to eye level,**"You have no idea how foolish it is to attempt to bind a Daedric Prince. I am on a whole other level to you, puny human! You are the lowest of the low, a traitor who betrayed his friends and was willing to force his own sister to carry a child she didn't want, all so you could get your hands on a bit of gold. You are lower than scum, lower than the meanest rat."  
**"How do you know all that?" demanded Ron, the danger he was in still not sinking into his head, "Answer me!"

"**YOU DAIR COMMAND ME?" **roared the enraged Prince, attracting the attention of the houses other occupants as the sound rattled the entire house, **"As much as I'd like to tear you to shreds and feed you to my Lurkers, my boyfriend has claimed you as his target. You'd better pray that he kills you quickly."**

Rons brain finally caught up with the danger he was in and he screamed. To little to late however, as Mora returned to her realm, leaving him to fall to the floor, shaking in terror.

* * *

Hermione reappeared in Harrys realm, shaking with fury.

"Whats up?" asked the red skinned boy, "Who was it that summoned you and what did you do to him?"

Hermione growled and her hair began to twitch as it was prone to when her emotions were high.

"It was Ronald," she said, getting a feral growl from the other Prince, "I think he was trying to summon me and place binding spells on me to make me his slave."

Harry snarled louder at that and added another few tortures he had in mind for the red haired traitor when he had him in his grasp. He was snapped out of his musings when Hermione dropped into his lap, straddling him.

"Lets not discuss that and get back to what we were doing before the interruption," purred the Prince of Forbidden Knowledge.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Hermiones waist.

* * *

Snape made his way towards the small jetty that jutted out over the turbulent waters. The master Alchemist hopped into the small boat that was tied up. The tiny craft immediately began to make its way across the waters. As it did, Snape began to see his destination. A castle situated on a rocky island. The place was massive, far bigger than Hogwarts, and far more dangerous to. At least for humans. Then again, Severus Snape was hardly human. The boat nosed its way onto the shore of the island and the assassin stepped out before making his way up to the doors of the castle. He pushed them open and walked inside, moving through the small foyer to the balcony that overlooked the dining hall. It was a specious room with two long tables and a third placed perpendicular to the other two behind which stood a throne. Upon the tables lay semi out of it humans who were being fed upon by the vampire residence of the castle. As he entered, the person in the throne got to there feet.

"Welcome home," said the person, moving into the light and revealing a tall woman with black hair, orange eyes and pail skin, dressed in Royal Vampire Armour, "Its good to see you again, son."

**I'm going to end this chapter here. I know its shorter than usual, but that's a suitable ending point. I think we're moving towards the end now, since next time will have the Gates opening. Let me know if I've neglected any plot points and I'll make sure to cover them. Please review. See ya next time!**


End file.
